parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera's Christmas Party
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley * Garfield as Terence (does not speak) * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie (cameo) * Heather (Over the Hedge) as Henrietta (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript It was Christmas in the jungle. All the animals were working hard. Bagheera and Little John were busy carrying people and parcels up and down the branch paths. Everyone was happy. Only the Pokemon, Bella and Belle were complaining. "It's always the same before Christmas," they groaned. "We feel so full, we feel so full." "Oh, come on!" said Bagheera. "Where's your festive spirit? Christmas day is almost here." By the side of the path was a lonely little cottage with a familiar figure waving to them. "It's Nanny!" said Bagheera. "Happy Christmas!" Pongo always felt better for seeing her. "Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without Nanny." When work was over, Pongo went to see the other animals. All their coats had been cleaned. "Hah!" said Pongo. "Just look at us. Your driver will have to work fast to get you as smart as us." "Never mind that," replied Bagheera. "I have something important to say. Do you realize it's been a whole year since Nanny saved us from a nasty accident? You remember when she was ill in bed and..." "Yes, of course," interrupted Rafiki. "You told us how she waved her black dressing gown out of her window to warn you about a landslide ahead." "And you and Little John gave her presents," Baloo joined in, "and Roger Radcliffe sent her to Bournemouth to get better." "But," said Mike and Sulley together, "the rest of us have never thanked her properly." "Exactly," said Bagheera. "So now I think we should all give her a special Christmas party." Everyone was getting very excited and the drivers felt sure that Roger would agree, as indeed he did. The animals were all busy making plans when silence fell. Roger Radcliffe had bad news. "The weather's changed badly. Nanny is snowed up. Little John says he'll help to rescue her. You must help too, Bagheera. There's no party unless you do." Bagheera hated snow, but he said bravely, "I''ll try, sir. We must rescue her, we must." "There's a good panther. You and Little John will manage splendidly." Bagheera charged the snowdrifts fiercely. Sometimes he swept them aside, sometimes they stuck fast and the men had to loosen them. But at the cutting near the cottage, they could go no further. "Look at that!" exclaimed Bagheera's fireman." "Here we are!" called Bagheera. An answering wave came from an upstairs window. Then they heard a familiar "meow". "That's Garfield the Cat," said Bagheera. "He's come to help too." Sure enough, Garfield was working hard to clear a path to the road and safety. At long last, the rescue was complete. Baloo took the tired workmen home. Garfield said goodbye to Nanny and promised to take care of her cottage as he watched them all set off. The animals made good time. No more snow had fallen, but the yard was dark. Bagheera's heart sank. Suddenly, all the lights came on. What a marvelous site awaited Nanny. "Well done!" said Roger. "I'm really proud of you all." Nanny especially thanked the smaller animals. "Bagheera and Little John are old friends," she said, "and now Baloo, you are my friend too." Baloo was very pleased. "Three cheers for Nanny!" he called. "Hooray, hooray, hooray!" they all cheered. "We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" Bagheera and his friends thought it was the best Christmas ever, and Nanny could think of nowhere she would rather live than here with them in the jungles of India. Category:Parodies